List of tribes assimilated by Caesar's Legion
This article is a comprehensive, non-exhaustive list of known tribes assimilated or destroyed by the Legion through conquest, subterfuge, diplomacy or both. In October 2281, the list of tribes assimilated by the Legion numbers 87,The Courier: "Tell me about Caesar." Gabban: "What can be said? He's a man of towering intellect, the founder of the Legion, conquerer of 86 tribes. is the salvation of mankind, his Legion the rebirth of civilization in a benighted age. Don't worry, you'll know him well when you serve him. Or you'll be dead." (Gabban's dialogue)Armor of the 87th Tribe though the most recent acquisition is not yet known to either the New California Republic or Legion troops deployed to the Mojave. Assimilated This section lists all tribes confirmed as assimilated, i.e. integrated into the Legion and their tribal identities and legacy destroyed. Grand Canyon The first seven tribes that formed the basis of the Legion were all located in the Grand Canyon area. Some minor tribal settlements managed to evade notice, but were eventually all united. * Blackfoot - first tribe led into battle by Caesar * Fredonians - one of the original seven tribesThe Courier: "What happened to the tribes?" Caesar: "The Kaibabs joined me, and the Fredonians after that - all the pissant tribes, with names that should be forgotten. I knew from the start I'd need to eradicate this plague of tribal identities, replacing them with a monolithic culture, a uniform identity. So that's what I did, once my confederation of tribes was large enough. I crowned myself and created a single Great Tribe - my Legion. I sent Calhoun, the Follower captured with me, back West with a message that I should not be interfered with. Joshua Graham, the Mormon interpreter, stayed with me and served as my first ." (Caesar's dialogue) * Kaibabs - one of the original seven tribes and the 1st tribe to join Caesar after the Blackfoots Arizona * Twisted Hairs - Ulysses' home tribe, served as scouts for the Legion during their conquest of Arizona; forcibly assimilated, with malcontents crucified along Interstate 40.Legion slave ledger * Hidebarks - 67th tribe conquered by the Legion, and home tribe of Legate Lanius. * Painted Rock - members of this tribe are some of the longest-serving and most dangerous veterans of the Legion.The Courier: "What's the Legion been up to?" Hanlon: "Word is that the Legion's old timers have shown up, Caesar's veterans from the Red Okie and what was the Painted Rock tribe. They're the best of the best and the baddest of the bad. Short of a centurion or , they don't come any tougher. You come across a pack of them, weigh your options carefully." (Hanlon's dialogue) Colorado * Hangdogs - conquered by Legate Lanius at great expense some time after 2277 Unknown * Sun Dogs - conquered sometime after 2276 Exterminated This section makes up the tribes that were destroyed by Caesar's Legion due to either not surrendering to Caesar's rule or not being seen fit to be assimilated into the Legion proper. A total of 7 known tribes conquered by the Legion have been exterminated due to various reasons.The Courier: "Who is this Legatus you mention?" Gabban: " prides himself on selecting the right tool to overcome each new obstacle. In Lanius, he found his hammer. He's never been defeated in battle. 14 tribes have laid down arms at his boots. Another five, rendered extinct. His latest campaign in the wilds of the Utah has concluded, and he is en route. When he arrives, your doom arrives with him." (Gabban's dialogue) Grand Canyon * Ridgers - first tribe conquered and exterminated by Blackfoots under Caesar's and Joshua Graham's command. All men, women and children killed.The Courier: "What happened after you trained the Blackfoot?" Caesar: " - divide and conquer. I led the Blackfoot against the Ridgers, their weakest enemy. When they refused to surrender, I ordered every man, woman, and child killed. When next we surrounded the Kaibabs and they likewise refused... I took one of their envoys to the Ridgers' village and showed him the corpse piles. This was new for the tribes, you see. They played at war, raiding each other, a little rape and pillage here, a little ransoming there. I showed them total warfare. Like I said, there's a lot you can learn from old books." (Caesar's dialogue) Colorado * Twin Mothers - conquered and destroyed; bitter drink remains as their legacyThe Courier: "Any recipes you can teach?" Ulysses: "Depends what history has to say about them. There's a lot the land can provide... if you know the road that led to it. Mojave's got ways of healing most ills - if not, some tribe's usually found a way you didn't expect. Like Healing Powders. Tribes back West only use Xander and Broc flower. There's a way the Twin Mothers in the East used to brew it, though. Called it Bitter Drink, mixed up the Xander and Broc in a bottle, added some kick to it so your head doesn't get all clouded." The Courier: "What's the history of it?" Ulysses: " Caesar taught them the last one, though, so that's it for them. Recipe still exists, Legion uses it on forced marches with wounded soldiers. Wouldn't have made it through Crimson River Trail a few years back without it - losing so much blood early on, was a Cazador feast. Enough Xander root and Broc flower along the trail though, the Legion was able to keep pace and get where they were going." The Courier: "Can you share the recipe with me?" Ulysses: "Can do that and one better... - might make the Twin Mothers' history live a little longer, you carrying it. " (Ulysses' dialogue) Category:Caesar's Legion